iAm Your Cinderella?
by LuDiamonds
Summary: Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson have always had a complicated frienemyship. When Sam gets a new boyfriend, things seem to get a little more...complicated. Everything comes together for two unknowing friends at the Winter Formal Masquerade Ball. SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, sadly.**

"Noooo!" I yelled falling to the ground melodramatically.

"Eck!" I screeched another sound and then rolled around on the ground until I finally became very still in an awkward, unnatural looking position.

"Mwuhaha!" Carly, my ever faithful best friend devilishly laughed throwing her head back.

She kept her laughing her "evil laugh" and then screamed when I jumped back up with a pail of water. I threw it on her, completely soaking her.

"No!" she screamed, sinking down to the ground.

Then she jumped back up and we both faced Freddie, my ever faithful talking punching bag, who held the camera.

"And that would what it would be like if I poisoned Sam, and she came back from the dead and threw a bucket of water on me, which immediately killed me because I was a witch," Carly explained to our ever faithful viewers.

"Yay, us!" I said pushing the applause button on my famous blue remote control.

"So it's finally time for our lovely webcast to end….for good," Carly said in a sad voice.

She bowed her head letting her dark black hair cover her face. I pushed another button on the blue remote that triggered gasps.

"JUST KIDDING!" we both yelled laughing.

"I bet we gotchya there!" I said laughing and raising my eye brows at the camera.

Freddie laughed and looked at me I rolled my eyes and he stopped laughing and looked away. But, for some reason I felt his chocolate brown eyes burning a hole in me, even when I turned away.

"Don't worry iCarly, fans! We'll always be here!"' Carly said.

"Yeah, even when we're all saggy, wrinkly, spotted, and just plain old smelly and mean!" I said with laughter in my voice.

"So, see ya back next week, my lovely viewers!" Carly smiled.

"Yeah, otiose amigos!" I said in a funny Mexican accent.

Freddie expertly pushed a couple buttons on his laptop.

"And, we're clear," he said checking the website.

Carly and I high fived, and then Carly and Freddie high fived, and poor naïve Freddie turned to me for a high five, so I did the next best thing, I gave him a wedgie.

"Ah! Sam!" he cried out in pain. "Why?"

"Because, dork, you deserved it!" I shot back.

"For the last time, I'm not a dork, and plus I didn't do anything to you, I just turned to you for a freaking high five!" he said after gaining his composure.

"For the last time, dork, you are a dork, and breathing would be a valid reason to give you a wedgie!" I snapped.

If you were to really ask me why I picked on Freddie non-stop, then I don't think I'd be able to tell you. Okay, I would be able to tell you, but I wouldn't. I got jealous, very jealous.

I know it might be hard to believe, but the Dork and me used to be best friends. I mean inseparable. We used to be connected at the hip. I would do everything with him, and we would spend every available moment together. My mom and his mom used to be very close, before my dad died, so we've known each other since birth. The best of best friends, that's what we were, well, until Carly came.

I love Carly, she's my very best friend, and I could never regret her coming here, but sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if she didn't.

You see, I was the most popular and prettiest girl at our elementary school. I had many "boyfriends" (back in elementary school a "boyfriend" was just a boy who would tell you, you were pretty and who would do anything for you), many friends, and Freddie was always my partner in crime.

Carly was the new girl in 3rd grade, and everyone fell to her like sick, stupid puppy dogs. All the girls wanted to be here friend, all my boyfriends wanted to be her boyfriend. Yes, they all fell hard, but sadly Freddie fell the hardest. I remember that day, still…

_I yawned as I walked into the school with Freddie, whose mom just dropped us off. We walked into school side by side as I listened to Freddie go on about his new favorite video game. He was talking animatedly and I laughed with him as he got to funny parts about his adventure with his crazy but lovable mom, and I gave him a hug when he told me sadly that she took the awesome new game from him._

_He grabbed my hand and we kept walking on (it wasn't unusual to hold your best friend's hand back then)._

_We heard chatter among all the students about this really pretty and mysterious new girl. Freddie rolled his eyes and told me it was probably just something dumb someone made up._

_Sadly, that wasn't the case. _

_Freddie and I were still walking hand in hand when I heard a high, sweet voice from beside me._

"_Um, excuse me, are you Samantha Puckett?"_

_Freddie and I turned to the voice and both of our eyes widened at the new girl. She had a very small and petite build with creamy white skin and gorgeous, contracting, black hair. Her eyes were almond shaped glowing brown orbs and her lips were full and the color of a rose._

_She disgustingly reminded me of Snow freaking White._

_Freddie dropped my hand like a sack of hot potatoes and stood there like all the rest drooling at the new girl. I rolled my eyes at him and addressed her._

"_Yes, I am Samantha, you are?" I asked._

_She smiled a dazzling smile at me, and another shot of jealousy pierced my heart._

"_I'm Carly, I'm new here, and the guidance counselor asked me to ask you if you'd show me around. She even put us in the same class! She said you were really nice, and you'd welcome anyone here," Carly said with utter joy in her voice._

_Anyone, but you, I wanted to say, but I couldn't spit it out. She was too nice to hate her, so I sighed._

"_Sure," I said._

And that was the end of Samantha Puckett. I became best friends with the new girl, Carly, Freddie became infatuated with Carly, and decided I wasn't worth his time any more, and then my dad died. I formed a shell, an unbreakable shell, that could only be cracked by the person who caused me to form the shell in the first place, Carly. I became Sam and nothing was ever the same.

So I decided that the only way to keep Freddie's attention was to insult him non-stop. It seemed to work. Also, as I grew older, I noticed I was just as pretty or maybe even prettier than Carly. The only reason Carly is still is considered one of the prettiest at the school is because of her attitude and compassion.

I have the first one, but not exactly the calm and forgiving attitude as Carly. I became the mean girl. The bully. The rebel. But I was still as pretty as I used to be, but Samantha was buried deep, deep inside the tough, Sam, and I don't think Sam will let Samantha out anytime soon.

Even though, I hated Carly at first, and if I could go back in time now, I would still sigh and say sure to the new girl, because I don't think I could even dream with a life without Carly now.

"Sam…SAM!" Freddie yelled at me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

**Yay!**

**This is the first chapter, to my first story!**

**It starts out slow, but it gets better I promise.**

**Please, review. Tell me if you hate it, love it, or if there's something that I could do better.**

**Love,**

**Lucy ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My name is not Dan Schneider, so….I do not own iCarly **

"What, loser? Did you wet your pants again?" I said thinking quickly.

Freddie glared at her while Carly tried to hide her laugh.

"No, and I have never wet my pants for your information," Freddie said looking like he was trying to control his anger.

Why did he need to control his anger? He couldn't make a kitten mad.

"We were asking you if you were going to the big winter dance," Carly said laughter in her voice.

"Lord, no. You know I wouldn't be caught dead going to one of those things," I said defiantly.

Dances were definitely not my thing.

"And no one would be caught dead going with you to a dance," Freddie said.

"Freddie, I'm surprised you're talking so much with that major head ache!" I said with fake sympathy.

"Major headache? What? I don't have a- AHHH!" Freddie yelled and fell to the ground after I threw a large ham leg at his head.

I swiped it before the iCarly filming. I sighed to myself. What a perfectly good waste of ham.

"But, it's going to be different this year!" Carly exclaimed deciding to ignore Freddie's and my fighting.

"How?" I laughed.

"It's a masquerade," Freddie groaned from the floor.

"Is that the thing where you wear masks?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah! And it's Victorian themed! So big beautiful gowns! Candles! Ballroom dancing! Picture it!" Carly said wistfully. She walked to me and grabbed my arm. She then held her hand out, so I could actually imagine the scene she was making up.

"You walk down the grand staircase, you come in the most beautiful gown, and everyone stops and stares at your beauty. No one knows who you are, though, because of the extravagant mask you are wearing. A mysterious handsome man walks up to you, grabs your hand and leads you to the dance floor. He is also wearing a mask so you don't know who he is either. Every man is envious of your dancing partner, and every woman is envious of your beauty. You guys dance the night away and you both quickly for each other, even though you don't even know his name. You guys decide to get some air, so you walk outside by the beautiful pond with swans swimming quietly in it. You stare at the beautiful moon, when you feel him grab your hand again. He spins you around and then you guys cautiously lean closer and closer to each other until your lips softly touch," Carly put her hands to her lips, "and you share the most amazing kiss either of you have ever had. You break away and he smiles a dazzling smile at you, you smile back and glance back at the clock and you see you have to get home, now. You tell your mystery guy sorry, and you run out forgetting to tell him your name. He chases after you, but you're already gone. You both are only left with an amazing memory and he vows he will find you."

By the end of her story Freddie was standing by me. We were both staring at her. I was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and disgust. Freddie was staring at her with a dreamy faraway look in his eyes. He was probably imagining him being the mystery man in this little story, and Carly the leading lady. I shuddered with the mental image of Freddie and Carly kissing. I don't know why, but just them together just seemed…wrong.

I rolled my eyes.

"And that sounds like a bad Cinderella knock off," I said.

Carly broke away from her fantasy and looked at me with a frown.

"No it didn't!" Freddie exclaimed.

He jumped in between Carly and me.

"I thought it was really great, Carly," he said, adoration dripping with every word.

Carly looked uncomfortable and said quietly, "Thanks Freddie."

I shoved Freddie out of the way.

"And that sounded like the dork was released from his cage."

Carly gave me the "Stop Messing With Freddie, He's Also Your Friend Whether You Admit It or Not" look.

I rolled my eyes again and said, "I'm still not going."

"Suit yourself," Carly said, "we have three weeks to change your mind."

Freddie mumbled something along the lines of, "I hope you don't change your mind."

"Excuse me, Freddork? Did you say something?" I asked him.

He shut up and with wide eyes shook his head no quickly.

"I thought so, later Carls, dork, I'm out."

**This would be chapter number 2!**

**I decided to put another chapter up to try to get the story rolling a little more.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Lucy ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

I walked out and heard Freddie ask Carly why I was so mean. I stopped and turned back deciding I wanted to hear this conversation.

"I don't know Freddie, I think she's just like that. She's Sam," Carly explained.

"Well, I wish she was a little less like Sam and more like Samantha," Freddie said.

I caught my breath and my eyes went wide. So he did remember the old days, the before Sam days. And by the sound of it, he missed those days.

"Huh?" Carly asked sounding totally clueless, "What do you mean more like Samantha?"

Freddie sighed.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"No, tell me," Carly said, "Please?" she finished in a sweet voice.

She knew he couldn't resist her.

"Sam and me, we used to be really close, well, before you came. I mean like brother/sister close. She used to wear…like…I don't know, fashionable clothes. Like skirts and stuff. She had all these boyfriends, and she was so nice…" he trailed off.

My heart hurt remembering those days, how it used to be…how it will never be again.

"And, when you came she changed. She became mean, to everyone, even me. She was only nice to you. She didn't date, she stopped caring about how she looked like. She even shortened her name, after that we stopped being friends. She decided to be mean and rebellious, I still can't figure out what happened…"

They were both silent for a moment.

"Oh," Carly said simply.

With that one little word and the tone of her voice, I knew she knew. She understood my reasoning for ripping on Freddie all the time. I didn't want her to know that. I didn't want anyone but me to know that. She might get the wrong idea and connect my reasoning to…liking him.

Ugh. Disgusting.

I gulped and decided that now I really wanted to be anywhere but here.

****

I was walking around the mall by myself just thinking, when my cell phone rang. I pushed a long curly strand of blonde hair behind my ear and flipped it open. A text from Carly.

_Hey! U spendin the night? We need to talk! Haha Call me. ___

I sighed, I wasn't looking forward to this "talk". Of course I was going over to her house, though. I was in the process of texting back Carly when I ran into someone.

We both fell to the ground.

"Hey! What the heck?! How about you grow some eyeballs on your ugly-!" I stopped yelling when I looked up to see the guy I ran into.

He was unbelievably gorgeous. He had long brown hair that messily swooped to the top of his eyelids. He had perfectly crystal blue eyes, long eye lashes, and naturally tan skin.

"Uh…uh…" I stammered.

He laughed and stood up. He then pulled me up with no effort at all.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing," he said in an irresistibly sexy voice.

All thoughts of questioning Carly and weird Freddie disappeared.

"Yeah," I laughed finally using my words, "me too."

He smiled. Did I mention he had a breath taking smile?

"Hey, my name is Sam," he said holding his hand out.

I laughed.

"No way, that's-,"

I was about to say that-that was my name, too. That would be too weird.

"-Um…similar to my name. My name's…Samantha," I said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Cool," he said. "Hey, let me buy you some fries. You know, to make up for knocking you down."

"Okay," I smiled.

We walked together toward the food court.

**Sorry, for the short chapter**

**So, now the new guy comes in he he ;)**

**Tell me what you think**

**Please review :D**

**Love,**

***Lucy ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, this is Dan Schneider and I own iCarly…**

**Yeah, no. This would happen to be Lucy and I don't own one little part of iCarly :)**

It seemed like we talked for hours. I never felt like this toward a guy in a long time. I felt like Samantha again. I didn't make any rude comments at all, and I made him laugh without being mean to anyone, either. He was so polite and sweet, totally opposite from me, but he didn't know that.

We talked about almost everything down to favorite color to weirdest talents.

I finally checked my phone while we were laughing at this joke he told me about a priest and noticed it was almost 11:45 and the mall closed at midnight. I also had about 28 texts from Carly and even a few from Freddie.

"Well, I probably need to get back home, now…" I said trailing off.

He jumped up.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered.

"No, don't worry about it. I only have to walk like 4 blocks," I said.

Carly's apartment complex wasn't far from the mall at all.

"Well, then I'll walk you," he said.

I smiled at his adorableness. The mentally slapped myself from thinking the word "adorableness". This guy has got me acting crazy.

"Okay," I said.

We walked out of the mall and he grabbed my hand. He looked at me as if asking if this was okay, I smiled and squeezed his hand. He beamed at me and we kept walking.

When we got to the complex, we were very rudely greeted by Lubert.

"NO HOLDING HANDS IN MY LOBBY!" he yelled in his scary annoying voice.

Sam dropped my hand quickly and I made a mental note to do a Messing with Lubert bit every week.

We walked to the elevator and eventually walked to Carly's apartment door. I stopped.

"Is this you?" he asked.

"Yep." I said.

We both kind of stared at each other, and then I stupidly looked straight into his gorgeous blue eyes and found myself lost in them just like every other teenage girl did in a mushy movie. We leaned together, ever so slowly.

He was about 2 centimeters away from me when he softly asked, "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"No, I do not mind at all," I said back smiling.

He softly kissed me on the lips. When our lips touched, well…I can't be held accountable for the following events.

It was like an electric shock ran through me from my lips, to my heart, then my whole body.

Our lips started opening and closing, moving in sync with each other. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. My hands flew to his neck, then moving up to knot my fingers in my hair.

"SAM!"

"SAM?!"

I heard two voices say at the same time. Sam and I jumped apart. I looked up to find Carly and Freddie looking very surprised as they looked at me, then to Sam, then back at me, then back to Sam.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

They were both shocked to silence.

"They were talking to me," I whispered to him.

"Oh…" he said staring at them.

"Um…hey guys…this is…um…Sam…my…um….friend?" I said trying to explain.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could be your boyfriend?" he asked me.

Carly's and Freddie's mouth dropped even more if possible. I beamed at him.

"Sure." I said.

"I mean, I know, we've only met today, but…it's like…I don't know, your different, Samantha. Your special…spectacular, I just really want us to be together, and…that kiss was amazing," he said.

I smiled even larger. We both forgot about everything else, until I heard a small squeak out of Carly.

"Well, I'll guess I'll talk to you later," I said still smiling.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

I blushed as he walked away, and then touched my lips to where we just kissed. I slowly turned around smiling, still smiling and then snapping out of it seeing Carly and Freddie's faces. Darn.

"Hey, guys," I said smiling.

I walked in between them and fell on Carly's couch. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Carly ran over to me, grabbed the remote and flipped it back off.

"'Hey guys'," she yelled, "that's all you've got to say?!"

"Yes…?" I said, hoping she'd let me go off easy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screamed. "It's almost 12! We were worried sick," she said motioning to Freddie.

He blushed, and I rolled my eyes. He noticed he was blushing and quickly looked at his shoes.

"And who is that guy?" Freddie asked looking back up. "He called you Samantha," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I haven't gone by that in ages. Well, his name is Sam, and it'd be weird if we had the same name, so I told him to call me Samantha," I said quickly.

Carly looked at me, still waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, okay, we ran into each other in the mall. Literally. He got me some fries as an apology, and we talked, and well…lost track of time. He walked me over here, we um…kissed," I said turning red remembering how they saw how intimate this kissing was, "and then he asked me out."

The disappointment from Carly's face disappeared.

"Aw!" she said.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. She quickly sat beside me.

"He was so hot!" she exclaimed.

"Not, really," Freddie snapped.

I gave him a confused look.

"What's gnawing at your panties?" I said back angrily.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were the type to suck face after 2 hours," he said with enough venom in his voice to make me cringe.

He basically called me a slut.

"Freddie," Carly gasped.

"Are you calling me a slut?" I asked slowly standing up.

"Maybe," he said shrugging, but his voice quivered with nervousness.

"You are?" I asked getting closer.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Yes."

He was on the ground in a matter of three seconds. I was sitting on top of him and pinning his arms to the ground.

"Take it back!" I yelled over and over again.

Carly ran to us and after a couple of minutes she finally succeeded to pull me off of Freddie. He rolled away from me and stared at me with nervous eyes. I broke away from Carly and ran up the stairs, stopping at the top to glare at Freddie. His eyes were filled with guilt and I looked down shaking my head, and then finished running up the stairs.

**Well this brings us to the end of the fourth chapter!**

**We see some anger from Freddie…hmm…**

**Haha anyway, please please please review!**

**I love to hear what you have to say!**

**Love,**

**Lu ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I do own the Sam (the boy) so hands off! :D**

I could hear them talking.

"Why did you call her a slut?! You and I both know, that wasn't slutty at all! Her and Sam really seemed to have a connection!" Carly scolded.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to say it! I didn't mean what I said, either! I don't know what came over me! I dunno…I just snapped," Freddie said back.

Carly sighed, "Maybe, you should go home Freddie. I've never seen her this upset. You'll have to fix this, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

I heard Freddie get up from the couch.

"Carly?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I really do feel bad about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt Samanth-…uh…Sam."

"You should be telling her this, not me."

"I know, but I know she doesn't want to talk to me. What if she never wants to talk to me again?!" he said starting to get frantic.

"Oh, she will, you'll just have to have a wonderful apology. I didn't know you cared so much about what Sam thought."

"Yeah…well…she's one of my best friends, and I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"I know Freddie, well…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," Freddie left sounding miserable.

I was kind of touched by what he said, but I was still really hurt and royally pissed about what he said earlier. I was still sitting at the top of the stairs, when Carly started walking up. I quickly crawled to the iCarly studio, trying not to get caught.

"I know you were listening, Sam," Carly said.

I smiled and stopped crawling. Carl walked to where I was and sat down beside me.

"Or should I say Samantha?" Carly asked.

"Nope, I'm Sam," I said.

"You know that wasn't bad kissing him, at all right?" Carly said.

"I guess," I said quietly.

Ever since Freddie got on to me for being slutty, I was having second thoughts about Sam.

"No, I'm really proud of you. That was your first kiss, right?" Carly asked.

I froze…no, actually Freddie was my first kiss. 2 weeks ago, I announced to the whole world that Freddie has never been kissed. Long story, but it ended up with me telling everyone that I've never kissed anyone, either and a very awkward first kiss between Fredweird and me. Like I said, very long story.

He was actually a pretty good kisser, and I was kind of glad my first kiss was between one of my best friends. It was still very awkward between us for a couple of days, but then we decided to just forget everything, and we went back to normal.

"Um…sure," I said quickly.

Yeah, we never told Carly, and we probably never will.

"Now we just have to get Freddie his first kiss," she sighed with a smile on her face.

I laughed. Then Carly laughed with me, but then her laughter stopped and she looked at me.

"Freddie told me about the Samantha days," she said seriously.

"Oh, did he now?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, that was a while ago," I said nonchalantly.

"You and Freddie were best friends?" she asked.

"Yep…now that was some weird times," I fakely laughed.

"He also said you did a complete change once I came," she said.

"For the better!" I laughed.

"No, Sam, I thought you were naturally…well…insulting, but you apparently were very nice," Carly said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so," I said looking away from Carly.

"Sam…do you insult Freddie because…you want his attention?"

I sucked in a deep breath.

"No."

"Sam…"

"No, I do it because I want to. It's fun," I said lamely.

"Okay…" Carly said sounding like she didn't believe me in the least bit.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Okay, so maybe I started insulting him for that reason, but that was a long time ago! I don't care for his 'attention' any more. In fact, I could care less! He thinks I'm a slut anyway! Just because he is some loser who can't get a girl, doesn't give him the right to judge me! God…yeah okay, we used to be close, but that will never happen again. I don't want it to! I don't even want to be friends with that pathetic loser!"

Carly's face went past a look of shock. By the end of my rant I was breathing heavily and standing up looking down at her. I glanced up for a second to see Freddie standing there with so much hurt in his eyes it was like a physical blow to me.

"Freddie-," I started.

He looked at me with confusion and hurt, oh and we should probably throw anger in there.

"Whatever, Sam, I guess I don't need to apologize seeing as you don't want a pathetic loser to be your friend."

He quickly walked out.

"Freddie! Wait!" I said.

God, I so didn't need this right now. I just met the guy of my dreams; of course my life should go right down the craper right after. I ran down the steps, but Freddie was already gone.

I punched a pillow on the couch, taking out anger. How does it always come down to me apologizing?!

Oh yeah, cause I'm always the one who says really dumb things without thinking it through first.

**So now it's Sam's turn to make things right…**

**Well, we'll see how well that turns out lol**

**Please please please review, it's what I live for :D**

**Love,**

**Lucy ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It's been 6 chapters, so I think you guys have figured out that I do not own iCarly.**

"Sam…" Carly said sympathetically from the steps.

I turned around and sighed.

"I probably have to go talk to him…" I said.

She nodded.

"I'll be back in a sec," I said opening the door and closing it behind me.

I walked to Freddie's door, and stopped myself. It was almost one in the morning. Maybe knocking and waking up Ms. Benson might not be such a good idea. I sighed and walked down the hall. Maybe he went to the fire escape (where he stayed when I dropped the bomb about him never being kissed…and where we both had our first kiss). I got to the large window and sure enough saw him standing up, leaning on the rail, watching cars drive by. I stood there for a while just watching, and trying to think of what to say.

"I know, you're there Sam," he said .

I sighed. Crap. Caught in the act.

He turned around; I couldn't really read the emotions on his face. It was like a mixture if all them. I think I really messed up this time.

"What do you want, Sam?" he asked bitterly.

I stepped through the window into the cold air; the wind was blowing my hair back.

"Freddie…" I sighed.

I couldn't really just say sorry.

"I didn't mean what I said!" I blurted out.

He gave a sarcastic chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Sure you didn't," he said turning around. "You know," he said facing away from me, "I always knew you hated me, but I thought it was play hate, just the way our friendship was. I mean we always fought back and forth, but it was fun, and I never really took it seriously. I thought by insulting me, you still wanted to be my friend….guess not. I didn't know you actually hated me," he spit the last part out.

I looked down at my feet.

"No, Freddie! I was just in a bad mood and Carly was being all nosy, and you called me a slut…I was just venting. You are my friend, I don't really really hate you! I do have fun fighting with you, and if I hated you, I wouldn't talk to you."

"Yeah, whatever. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know I'm pathetic."

Okay, I do not drown in anyone's self pity.

I grabbed his arm and forcefully turned around. I grabbed his shoulders harshly. His eyes widened in fear.

"I'm a lot of things. I do a lot of things. I lie a lot. But you better believe me, I'm **not** lying about this," I said getting in his face.

"Understand?!" I yelled.

He nervously shook his head yes. I released him. He backed up a few steps.

"You promise?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I promise. As much as I hate to admit…you'll always be my friend."

I pretended to be disgusted and he laughed. I laughed with him and turned around.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said putting one foot on the edge of the large window to get back in.

"Sam?" he said.

"Yeah?" I answered turning back around.

He quickly walked to me and wrapped his arms around me before I could hit him. I stood stiff in his hug and he was probably worried I might give him a wedgie. I laughed though. I released my arms from his grip and put them around his body.

"You really are a loser," I said smiling.

"You really are a good friend," he said.

I laughed and pulled away.

"Stop being so mushy," I laughed.

He blushed and laughed to.

"Later dork," I teased.

"Bye, Sam," he said.

I climbed back into the hall and walked back to Carly's room. Carly was already asleep, so I crashed on her couch too tired to do anything else. There is such a thing as too much excitement in one day.

***

**2 Weeks from Then**

I finished putting on the mascara and moved onto the lip gloss.

Yes, I'm sure you are wondering why in the world me, Sam Puckette, is putting….makeup on. Well, I'm going on a date with Sam tonight. And…I like to look nice for our dates, so yeah, I started taking a little more time getting ready for our dates, and now, I look like Samantha again. Well…older version of Samantha. I gave myself a look over in the full length mirror, I had to look perfect.

I only did stuff like this for Sam, I would never like…go to school like this.

I was wearing a purple/blue dress with a deep v neckline (not too deep though). It had a beaded waist band and it flowed nicely to a little above my knees. My hair blonde hair was perfectly styled in loose curls as usual and I pinned two braided strands hair together in the back of my head. I looked perfect for our 2 week anniversary.

Sam got us reservations for this really nice restaurant and he even told me to invite Carly and Freddie and their dates. Well…both of them were single, but Carly could get a date for tonight pretty easily, I think she was bringing Jake or something. I don't know what Freddie's going to do.

I was just putting the finishing touches (slipping on my black strappy high heels) when my doorbell rang.

"I'M GONE MOM!" I yelled grabbing my clutch purple purse and a light purple shawl that I put around my shoulders.

I matched perfectly.

I opened up the door.

"Hey, Babe," I said leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

He smiled at me.

"If it' possible, you look more beautiful then you usually do," he said studying me.

"It's possible!" I said spinning around.

He laughed and took my hand.

"Come on, let's pick up Carly and Freddie."

**So, everything is fine again with Sam and Freddie!**

**And now they're going on a triple date!**

**Oh what fun this will be :D**

****Oh, and if you want to see the dress Sam is wearing on her date, go to my profile, it has a link.****

**Please, review! I love to hear what you have to say!**

**Love,**

**Lucy ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No…I do not own iCarly**

We walked to his SUV and he climbed into the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat. He was 16, only 2 years older than me.

Soon we were at Carly and Freddie's apartments. I knocked on the door. Carly opened up the door with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing this cute bright blue dress. She opened her mouth in amazement when she noticed me. She's never seen me with makeup, let alone a dress.

"Wow, Sam, you look great!" she said with wide eyes.

"You too!" I said with a smile.

"Do you guys want to come in for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," Sam said.

We walked into her apartment. I took off my shawl and laid it carefully on the couch. Carly ran upstairs; she said she had to get something. Sam turned to me and smiled. He put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his, too. We talked for a while, until I glanced at Carly's clock. If we didn't leave soon we were going to be late.

"Hold on," I said braking away from him.

I walked up the stairs. I heard talking from the iCarly studio. I opened the door to see Jake, Freddie, and Shannon all laughing and talking. Hmm, guess he got Shannon.

"Hey, Freddie, where's Carly?" I asked.

Freddie glanced at me for a second and said, "In her room."

Then he did a double take. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a large circle.

"Sam?!" Jake asked.

"Hey, Jake, Shannon," I said.

They were all staring at me now. Well, I know I don't dress up a lot, but gosh. I don't look that different.

"You look really pretty, Sam," Shannon said nicely.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Yeah!" Freddie blurted out.

"Okay…um…Freddork, we need to get going so I'll meet you down stairs."

He wasn't even affected by my name calling, he just stared at me with wide eyes. I gave him a weird look and I slowly walked out of the studio and to her room.

Carly was frantically searching for something when I opened the door to her room.

"Hey, Whatchya doing?" I asked.

"Can't find my other earring!" she said.

"Well, I'll help," I said.

I moved more into her room, and then laughed.

"What?!" Carly asked looking frantic.

I walked behind her and pulled a shiny earring off the back of her dress.

"This it?" I asked holding it up.

She laughed.

"Yeah, thanks," she said taking it from me.

She walked over to the mirror and worked at putting it on.

"It's really weird, everyone was staring at me like I got two noses, or something," I said.

"Well," she said, "No one is used to seeing you all dressed up," she laughed.

I laughed with her. We both walked down the steps and there waiting was everyone else.

Sam brightened when he saw me, and I blushed. Freddie was staring at me. Again. What was with that kid?

"Okay, let's get going," Sam said.

He grabbed my hand and I laced my fingers with his. He kissed the top of my head and we walked out of the door.

The triple date went amazing. We all had fun laughing and talking.

Sam was really nice to everyone. I could tell he was trying to be really friendly towards Carly and Freddie because he wanted my best friends to like him.

He would ask Carly questions and she'd answer them with a bright smile and ask him one. They'd small talk with each other and he'd often talk to Jake and Shannon, too.

But every time he tried to talk to Freddie, Freddie would answer with one word and then look away. He told me he was actually looking forward to talking to Sam to see how much of a dork he was, and I knew this was his dorkish way of him approving of my boyfriend. Of course I wouldn't have given a lick if he didn't approve, but he did have the right to voice his opinion, him and I being…best friends…and such. But, it was like he hated Sam and didn't want anything to do with him.

What in the world is up with that little nub?!

The date ended all too soon, and Sam drove us all home, well, Shannon's and Jake's rides picked them up at the restaurant. Carly, Freddie, and I climbed out of his car. Sam got out with us, so he could kiss me goodnight.

He kissed me softly on the lips and whispered in my ear, "You're amazing, and I had an amazing time."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Freddie roll his eyes and Carly stare dreamily at us.

"I try," I said smiling.

He laughed and tightened his arms around me, picked me up, and spun me around. I couldn't stop laughing. He finally put me down and gave me a more passionate kiss. I didn't get too far in the kiss before I pulled away saying, "Goodnight, Sam."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Samantha."

I broke out of his embrace and waved as I walked to Carly and Freddie. He waved back and then drove away. I watched him leave.

"Awww!" Carly cooed.

"Shut up!" I laughed, but I didn't really mind.

"You guys make me sick," Freddie said staring at his feet.

Carly and I looked at him weirdly.

"Your face makes me sick, but no one hears me complaining!" I shot back.

He rolled his eyes again.

"What's a matter Freddie?" Carly asked.

We could both tell something was eating him.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird all night!" I said studying him.

Freddie blushed.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm fine."

"Aww," I cooed at him pinching his cheek, "does someone have a crush?"

He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What?! No-…I mean-," he started rambling pathetically.

"Someone likes Shannon!" I said letting go of Freddie's cheek.

He looked relieved.

"Oh, um…yeah. Shannon's okay. I wouldn't call it a crush though," he said again.

Carly and I looked at each other then stared at Freddie.

"What?!" he said.

"You're acting all weird…I mean weirder then you usually do," I said slowly.

"Yeah, Freddie, tell us what's wrong," Carly said draping an arm over his shoulders.

That is when I knew for sure something was wrong. He didn't blush. He didn't give her a goofy smile. He didn't even stare dreamily into her eyes or make some statement about them getting married one day or something stupid like that. Carly didn't notice.

"There's nothing wrong," he said in a voice that sounded like something was definitely wrong, "hey, I'm really tired, so I'll see you guys later."

He walked, very quickly, into the building and got into the elevator before we could stop him.

"I wonder what his problem is," I said.

"Yeah, something's up, I know it," she said.

She then looked at me, and then down the street, it seemed as if she was thinking very hard. Her mouth widened a little bit, and then she smiled at me as if she made some big discovery.

I stared at her like she was insane.

"Carly," I said slowly, "maybe, we should get to your apartment so you can lie down."

"Yeah, let's go," she said with that same smile.

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh, nothing," she said.

Yeah, right. Oh, well. I didn't ask, I don't even think I want to know.

As we got to her floor and she fumbled with the key, I stared down the hall and saw the fire escape window half open. I looked at Carly as she got the door open.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I said.

"Okay," Carly said walking into her apartment and closing the door behind her.

I walked down the hall and saw Freddie on a chair staring over the edge of the rail. He was in the same position as he was that night when we ended up…shudder…kissing.

"Knock, knock," I said.

He looked up startled at my voice.

"Oh, hey, Sam," he said.

I sat down on the edge of the window. I was still in my dress, so I had to position my legs so…nothing…was showing.

"Now, listen Fredward, you tell me what the heck is wrong," I said pointing my finger at him.

"I already told you noth-,"

"Shut up! Oh, please, don't even say nothing's wrong. Carly was in close contact with you and you didn't even do something stupid! Heck, you didn't even blush!"

He was blushing now.

"What? Are you having a delayed Carly reaction?" I snapped.

His eyes widened with embarrassment and he looked down.

"No, it's not a 'delayed Carly reaction'. Maybe, I'm over her."

I stared at him open mouthed for a couple seconds. He looked back up at me, when I said nothing.

"What? I can stop liking Carly!" he said.

That's when I lost it. I threw my head back and laughed a true genuine laugh. Not a sarcastic laugh I would've usually used in these situations. Soon Freddie joined in my laughter.

"Are you serious?" I giggled.

He stopped laughing and then looked into my eyes. He then smiled a soft smile.

"I think so."

"So who's the new girl?" I asked.

He stopped smiling and sighed, blushed, and looked at his feet again.

"What? I can keep a secret!" I said.

This time he laughed.

"Okay, maybe I'm not that good at keeping secrets, but I'll keep this one!" I giggled.

"Uh…there's no one?" he said hoping I'd believe it.

I sighed.

"Okay, I don't think I'll get this one out of you, but you'll eventually tell me Fredward Benson," I said poking him in the chest.

He laughed.

"Probably not," he said.

"Whatever Freddork," I laughed, "well…see ya."

I towards the window, stopped, and then turned back to him.

"You better stop having so many problems that I have to fix or some people might start saying that this is 'our' place," I said in mock horror.

He grinned.

"I wouldn't mind," he said.

Well, I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, I have an image, so…" I said but I gave him a smile.

"Bye Samantha," he laughed.

"Later Freddo," I said climbing back through the window.

I was half way back to Carly's apartment door when I realized he called me Samantha.

**Wow…this chapter is really long. lol**

**So…Freddie's moved on!**

**Can anyone guess who he moved on to?!? Haha**

**Poor, poor, oblivious Sam :D**

**Please review! **

**Love,**

**Lucy ;]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Oh you guys get the picture!**

**Thursday, Day Before Masquerade Ball**

I walked through the doors of our lovely High School with a large smile on my face. I was still happy about the date Sam and I had last night. We went bowling, I killed him. We haven't been on a triple date since that first…interesting…time Monday night. I was also happy about the pretty little present Sam gave me last night, too.

It was a small silver necklace that had a silver heart that was encrusted with _real_ diamonds and an amethyst stone in the middle. It was gorgeous.

"Hey!" I said cheerily when I got to Carly and my lockers.

Freddie was leaning on my locker talking to Carly when I walked up. I quickly and easily pushed him out of the way with a bright smile on my face.

"Why, aren't we joyful this morning?" Carly said.

"Yeah," Freddie said returning to us, "You didn't even push me that hard."

"Look!" I said grabbing the necklace from underneath my shirt and holding it up for them to see.

Both of their eyes widened at its magnificence.

"Sam, it's beautiful!" Carly said.

"Wow," Freddie said again.

He wasn't even looking at the necklace, but at me.

"Dweb! You're not even looking at it!" I said annoyed.

I put my hand on his forehead and pushed him away. Carly and I both giggled as he ran into "Germey" who sneezed all over him.

"Ugh," Freddie said using his hand to wipe the snot off his face.

The two minute bell rang.

"See ya at lunch," I said to them while I slammed my locker shut.

I walked away heading to my social studies class.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" Freddie yelled after me.

"What?!" I yelled back as I kept walking.

I couldn't be late. He finally caught up with me, though.

"Make it quick Fredweird," I said.

"Well, you know…um…the masquerade ball thing is tomorrow-," he stuttered.

Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.

"Oh yeah, well you and Carly won, I'm probably going," I said.

He smiled.

"Good, because…uh…I was wondering…um…do you think you would…-," He rambled again.

"Can you believe that jerk Jonah actually asked me to it?! Gah, I'm so glad I have the boyfriend excuse. Now I don't have to get a date to this thing, and I won't get a date to this thing!" I said.

Freddie's smile faltered. Weird…

I walked up to my class.

"See ya Freddork," I said walking into the room and letting the door shut behind me.

He was acting all weird again. Oh crap! What if he was trying to tell me who the new girl that he liked was! Dangit!

I turned around and opened the class room door up, but he was already gone.

Oh well…

***

School was finally over! Finally! God, sometimes I really just want to shove Mrs. Briggs' stupid bagpipes down her throat. Oops, did I say sometimes? I mean **all** the time. I saw Carly at her locker.

"What's the haps, Carls?" I asked.

"So you're not going with anyone to the dance?" she asked.

"Whoa, wait-how'd you know I was even going?" I asked back.

"Freddie."

"Oh, yep, I have Sam, so I don't really need to go with anyone, and since Sam can't come since he doesn't go here I'll just go by myself," I said.

"Oh," she said

"Well, who are you going with?" I asked closing my locker.

"Jake," she said with a smile.

"Aw!" I mocked squealed.

She laughed and softly punched my arm.

"Oh be quiet!" she said.

"Hey guys," someone said.

We turned around to see a sad looking Freddie.

"What's eating your potatoes?" I asked.

"Don't have a date," he said miserably.

"Shannon?" Carly asked.

"She's out of town. Her Great Aunt died or something like that. And practically every other girl has someone to go with!" he said looking straight at me.

What was I going to do? I couldn't magically pull a date for him out of my butt!

Carly looked back at me, and then at Freddie. A wide smile grew on her face.

"Well…" she started, "since both of you don't-,"

"Hey, look!" I said. "Shannon! You're back!"

She walked over to us and smiled.

"Hey guys…hey Freddie," she said giving him a large smile.

What she sees in him is beyond me.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt," Carly said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Shannon said shrugging, "I didn't know her very well anyway. At least I made it here before the dance!"

She gave a flirtatious smile to Freddie. His eyes widened and he backed up. Carly's brow knitted together. It's the look she gets when something she planned didn't work out. I wonder what she-…

OH MY GOSH! I don't have a dress!

I quickly was distracted from the weird scene.

"I have to go, Carly," I said looking at Carly, "and you two crazy kids have fun!" I said slinging my arms around Freddie's and Shannon's shoulders.

Freddie's face turned a little red.

"Later," I said to all of them and took off heading for the door.

"Sam! Wait! I don't want to-," Freddie started.

I didn't hear the rest, I was already gone.

****

"Hey, Mom!" I yelled as I threw open the door to our house.

"Hey, Sam!" she yelled back.

I angrily plopped on the couch beside her.

"Why so angry?" she asked.

"I looked everywhere for a stupid masquerade gown! Where are you supposed to get one in the middle of winter?!" I yelled. "And the few ones I found were way too expensive, and none of them was _the_ dress!"

I sighed and threw my head back on the couch.

"Well, I think I might have something. I wore it to a dance type thing a long time ago when your father was alive. We'd go to fancy parties and dance the night away," she said dreamily.

Her eyes watered a little bit, I smiled thinking of Dad. I missed him so much. Mom cleared her throat.

"Anyway, if you look near the back of the closet, you'll see a white dress. It should probably fit. I used to be such a little thing," she laughed to herself reminiscing.

I got up and went to her closet in search of the dress, and that's when I saw it.

A beautiful swan white, strapless dress. It had a white beaded fitted bodice, and when it got to the mid stomach, it flowed out beautifully. It looked like a Victorian style dress, but modernized. It was gorgeous. It was _the_ dress.

I smiled and spun the dress around. I jumped back when something fell out of the dress and landed on the floor with a soft thud. I laid the dress carefully on my mom's bed and bent down and picked up the thing that fell.

I gasped when I got a closer look. It was a beautiful half masquerade mask. It was completely white. It was framed with silver white sequins and white beads. It was so simple, yet so magnificent at the same time.

I walked over to the mirror in my mom's room and held the mask up to my face, and with a large smile I decided that tomorrow was going to be the perfect night, even though my boyfriend couldn't come.

**So….**

**Sam found the perfect dress!**

**Freddie is going with Shannon when he obviously wanted to go with someone else…**

**I wonder who? ;D**

**And as always Carly seems to know everything!**

*******If you want to see what Sam's dress is for the ball go to my profile. There is a link :D******

**It looks like the story is going to go on for 2…maybe 3 more chapters :(**

**So please review!**

**I want to break 50! :D**

**Love,**

**Lu ;]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this laptop, I do own this laptop.**

**Friday Night, Masquerade Ball**

I looked at my cell phone. And walked faster to the entrance of the hotel our school was renting for the ball. It was hard to walk fast though, in these stupid high heels. I was so late, I'm sure our whole grade was there by now.

I finally got through the entrance to the hotel and followed the sound of the music. I smoothed down my dress and opened the large beautifully designed door so reveal a grand staircase and a lovely masquerade ball with people dancing. Sadly, they all stopped to look at me.

****Freddie's Point of View****

I sighed and downed another glass of punch. I smiled as I watched the dancing teens swirl across the floor. It sounds really stupid, but whoever had gym this semester was required to take ballroom dancing classes in preparation for the winter formal.

Yeah, our school kind of gets in to these things.

The long dresses swirled in the air and for a moment it actually fell like we were in a fairytale with princesses and everything.

I lost Shannon a while back. I met her before the dance just because I was forced to. When we got in, I slipped on my mask and slipped away. Luckily she didn't ever see my mask, so she really couldn't find me.

It was a red half mask that matched my red tie and the small red feather on my black hat. I looked freaking beastly, I'm not going to lie. So beastly, in fact, no one knows who I am. Well, no one really knows who anyone is, but no one can tell, I'm Freddie the tech dork.

Girls, pretty girls, actually have come over to me and have wanted me to dance with them.

I always rejected politely and they frowned and walked away dejectedly. There's only one girl on my mind right now-oh my God, I have to stop thinking stuff like that!

She's not interested. Actually pretty much the opposite of interested! Plus she has a boyfriend that I couldn't compete with at all. Plus he can drive.

I don't know when I started getting these feelings, maybe when he had that first kiss. Both of our first kisses. I know the only reason we did that was a result of her publically mortifying me…again, but still. It was like I finally opened my eyes. It brought back memories, good memories. I don't think Sam, felt the same way about the kiss, she pretty much avoiding me after words, and Carly started getting suspicious.

We decided to pretend like it never happened rather than stress over it. She probably did forget about it, but I never, ever, will.

I'm not going to lie, I was so mad at myself for having feelings for Sam. I focused completely on Carly, and, well any other girl, trying not to think of Sam. I refused to like her that way, but…with Sam…

Anyway, when I opened up the door to see her sucking face with that dumb Tony Oller, or whatever, look-a-like, it was like a door that was holding back a tidal wave of emotions broke, and…well, I was flooded with rage, jealousy, and the strongest, adoration.

Yes, I'm admitting it; I'm in love with Sam Puckett.

I have been for 14 years. I feel like an idiot; I didn't even know until now. I was in love with Samantha and then when Carly came, I didn't notice, but it made me fall even more for Sam. It got even worse when Sam wore that dress…she looked so beautiful, but I still wouldn't have Sam change back to Samantha even if I wanted her to. I would and will always love her no matter how she treats me, who she's dating, and who she becomes.

I've been trying to tell her, but every time I see her in the hall my tongue freezes up when I even think the words _I like you.._._alot._

I angrily poured myself another cup of punch and stared at my reflection in the red liquid.

Sam was right.

I am pathetic.

I quickly took a drink of my punch.

I scoped the room for Carly. I found her dancing with a guy with a white suit and a light blue mask. She told me she would be wearing an emerald colored dress with a matching colored feathered mask. Her dark brown hair was pinned back in an elegant bun. Some curled pieces dangled out from her head, and making a nice contrast with her creamy white skin.

Of course she looked beautiful, but she'd be nothing compared to what Sam probably looked like. I haven't seen her, but there are so many girls here and I don't even know what color her dress is.

The song ended, and Carly curtseyed to white suit guy and he bowed back. She then swiftly walked to me.

"Hey," she said grabbing a cup of punch for herself.

"Hey," I said glumly.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking a sip of the punch.

"Nothing," I said, "It's just that dances aren't my thing."

"Oh, really," Carly said with a smirk, "I saw a bunch of girls come over here," she winked at me through her feathered mask.

"Not the right one," he mumbled.

Sadly Carly heard; she always heard things. She always _knew_ things.

"You mean Sam, right?" she said with a smile.

I hated that smile.

My mind went blank. Should I tell her? Should I tell anyone? What should I do? What should I do!?

"Uh…um…uh," was my genius answer.

"I knew it!" she laughed putting her punch down on the table.

"I knew it would eventually happen! When you guys finally stop being so proud and stupid and realize how much you cared about each other!" she said with a humongous smile.

"Wait, you knew this would happen?" I asked in disbelief.

Well, I don't know about Carly or Sam, but I wouldn't have seen this coming if it was an eighteen wheeler on fire 3 inches from me!

"Of course! You wouldn't see it, but the way you guys act…okay, why would she insult you on a regular basis, and why would…you be friends with her anyways? With every mean thing she'd say you'd answer with a shrug, or you'd be mad for a second and then forget about it. Face it Freddie, I know you're in love with her, and she's in love with you."

Well…all I could really do was stare. So, it was that obvious, but then why didn't Sam get it?

"Sam doesn't love me, sometimes I don't even think she likes me," I said looking back down at the cup.

Carly laughed.

"She's mean, yes, but if she didn't like you she wouldn't hang out with you all the time. Even if she wasn't in love with you, but she is, she still thinks of you as a best friend."

Okay, that did make sense, but still…

"Okay, but she still doesn't like me the way I like her."

"Oh my goodness! She so does! She's constantly looking for your attention, she gets so defensive when someone suggests that she likes you, she gets really jealous when you used to say stuff about me, only an idiot couldn't figure this out, uh...no offense."

I smiled.

"None taken, but-," I was interrupted.

The large double doors opened to reveal the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had a glorious white dress on with a matching mask. Her blonde hair was curled down to her elbows and she had two small strands of twisted hair pinned in the back.

Everyone else stopped and stared, and she played with her hands nervously before continuing down the grand stairs.

She looked beautiful, like Cinderella. My Cinderella.

No one else could pull off that dress. No one else had that beautiful hair. It could only be one person, the person I just recently discovered I was in love with.

"Is that-?" Carly gasped.

"Sam," I breathed.

**Yay!**

**Freddie finally admitted his feelings for Sam!**

**I know you guys sooo did not see that coming! (note the sarcasm)**

**Will Freddie confront Sam?**

**If he does will she realize who he is?**

**Review please :D**

**Love,**

**Lucy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This is getting tiresome…I own nothing.**

*****Sam's Point of View*****

I knew I should have gotten here earlier. Everyone was staring now.

I walked to the bottom of the steps and just stood there. I stared down at my feet, until I heard a voice.

"Hello," a guy's voice spoke.

I raised my head.

"Hi," I said in a small voice.

I studied him. He was dressed in a sharp looking black and red suit with a red mask hiding his identity.

He held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I looked at the mass of people in formal attire. They were all staring and there were even some guys who stopped half way looking disappointed that someone beat them to me. A lot of guys. They all wanted to dance with me. _Me!_ I wasn't tom boy, mean Sam. I was a beautiful, mysterious girl with long blonde hair.

Kind of like Cinderella.

And by the look of the person in front of me, he was my Prince Charming.

I grabbed his hand.

"Okay," I said.

He smiled and led me to the dance floor. Another song started a slow waltz.

Thank God, I don't ever skip gym. Those ballroom dancing lessons sure paid off. We swirled around in circles moving our feet in four steps to the rhythm of the dance.

We surpassed all the other dancers, and it seemed as we were flying across the dance floor. I looked in his chocolate brown eyes the whole time, losing myself in them.

I've never felt this way about anyway before, this was a different feeling than the one I got with Sam, this was deeper than that. Even though, I've only known him for five minutes, it feels like I've known him my whole life.

His eyes, were so familiar…

He spun me around one last time, and I landed in his arms as the song came to an end.

"Do you want to get some air?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure," I whispered back.

He smiled and took my hand again. He led me to big glass doors in the back of the room that led outside.

We got outside to see a star filled sky with a large beautiful moon. We were surrounded by different shrubs and flowers lining the cobblestone path. We walked down the path a little bit, by the pond that in fact had swans. I stared at the beautiful and graceful white birds and thought how weirdly similar this was to Carly's story. I also wondered how the hotel got the swans; there weren't many swans here in Seattle.

I faced away from him and gazed at the beautiful sky until I felt his hand on my bare shoulder. He ran it down my arm and then touched my hand. He turned me around so I was facing him again. We both gazed into each other's eyes until he took a finger and lifted my chin.

We both leaned forward and everything vanished from my mind except from him and his lips. When we were only a couple centimeters apart I closed my eyes and he softly placed his lips on mine. With Sam it was a shock, but with my Charming (okay, so I don't know his name, so I can call him Charming if I want!) it was fire.

A hot, burning fire filled with passion that warmed my whole body. And just like a fire it started as a small flame but turned into a raging forest fire. He held onto my back and I knotted my fingers in his dark hair, knocking off his hat, but neither of us noticed.

Our mouths opened and closed at the same time. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate.

It wasn't just "sucking face" like my kisses with Sam.

With Charming it was familiar…

Yeah, it was familiar, very familiar, everything about Charming was familiar.

He finally broke the kiss, and he still had his eyes closed as we pulled apart.

"That was great," he whispered.

I laughed.

"It was," I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Okay, wait here, I'll be right back."

He walked off. After he went back inside I walked back to the doors so I could watch him. He went to the punch table and talked to a girl in a green dress with dark hair.

I think it was Carly.

Why was he talking to Carly?

He lifted his mask so he could see better.

My mouth dropped with my stomach, and it felt like time froze.

Freddie. It was Freddie.

My Prince Charming.

Another realization came to me.

I cheated on Sam, with Freddie. I've become as bad as Jonah.

I'm a cheater.

I gave out a small cry while millions of emotions ran through me. The guy I thought I was in love with was Freddie. I don't know what was worse. Falling in love with guy I thought I only knew for half an hour, or that it was Freddie the guy I knew my whole life.

A tear escaped my eye, ran down my cheek and from under my mask. My stomach lurched. I kissed Freddie. Not an innocent get-it-out-of-the-way first kiss. This was a **kiss**.

Then I knew I had to get out of there. So, I made a run for it. I ran back inside, past the punch table, through the wave of swirling dresses and dancing, and up the steps. Only when I turned around for a moment at the large doors and saw Freddie from the table at the back of the room (who put his mask back on) finally see where I was. I noticed the large clock on the wall was making loud sounds.

It was the stroke of midnight.

And I was getting the heck out of there.

**OMG!**

**Sam knows!**

**Freddie knows!**

**But does Freddie know that Sam knows?**

**Review and find out ;P**

**Love Always,**

**Lu ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!!!!!!!**

**1 Week Later**

I didn't go to Carly's house, the only time I saw here was at school, and that was briefly. Because whenever I saw Freddie coming, I made a run for it. He'd always call after me, but I never listened.

Did he know it was me?

No, probably not, because he would have avoided me like I was avoiding him.

I broke up with Sam, it was hard, but I couldn't deal with a boyfriend right now. I was so confused.

Today, it was iCarly day. I knew I had to go, so I showed up exactly 30 seconds before we were live. And, as soon as we were done, I ran out of the studio before Carly or Freddie could stop me. Sadly I only made it down the hall when I felt someone grab my arm and fiercely held me still.

"Let go! Let go!" I yelled jerking back and forth, but whoever it was had a death grip on me.

I was forcefully jerked around and was greeted by an angry Freddie.

I was still struggling, but I quickly looked at my feet.

"Let me go Freddie," I said softly, but with anger and sadness in my voice.

He put another hand on my other arm and held me still.

When did he get so strong?

I was still looking at my feet.

"What is your problem, Sam?" he growled.

"My problem is that you won't let me go," I said defiantly, gaining some confidence and staring straight into his eyes.

"No!" he yelled shaking me.

I'll never admit this to anyone, but he was really scary when he was mad.

"You've been avoiding me like I'm a leper or something!" he screamed, "What did I do?!"

He must have seen the fear in my eyes, so his eyes softened.

I looked to the ground and tried to keep the tears in.

"You don't want to know," I said miserably jerking my body trying to escape him.

His grip tightened even more if possible. He moved closer to my face glaring right into my eyes. I looked up and down trying to avoid those fiery brown eyes.

"No, I want to know. Stop being stubborn, Sam. TELL ME."

His voice was so intense that I almost shrunk back in fear, I then remembered who he was, who I was, and remained my position of staring miserably at the floor.

"You kissed me," I said so softly I'm sure he didn't hear me.

"What?" he asked.

"You kissed me!" I yelled looking up and a tear slipping down my cheek.

I cursed my weakness. His hands softly fell from my arms and he stared at me with a confused expression on his face.

"YOU KISSED ME! You kissed me! We kissed, we kissed, we kissed-."

With each yell I hit him in the chest over and over again. It did him absolutely no harm at all, he barely moved and his face remained unchanged. I was pretty much just releasing emotions.

His eyes went from sadness and anger to total confusion.

"It was me, Freddie. The girl from the dance. It was _me._ You kissed me, and now my life is screwed up, because I can't stop thinking about you!" I yelled.

My eyes widened, because I did not mean to say that out loud. Actually I don't even think I've admitted that to myself yet.

Freddie's eyes grew more.

I looked down at my feet silently sobbing. I ruined my _and _his life, now.

Grrreat.

I turned around and prepared to run away, but something he said stopped me.

"I know."

I froze in mid run, a foot half off the ground. I slowly turned around.

"What?" I asked tears streaming down my face now.

"You were my Cinderella," he said smiling.

He took his thumb and brushed away some of the tears. Now I was lost.

"I'm your Cinderella?" I asked totally not believing him.

What exactly is he saying?

"Yeah," he said nodding. "As soon as you walked in the room I knew it was you. You were the most beautiful girl there, so it had to be you. Sam…I…" he looked nervous.

He sighed.

"I'm in love with you. I have been my whole life. I know it may have seemed that I didn't, but I didn't notice it until a couple weeks back. Sam, I'm crazy about you, and I know you love me, too. Don't deny it."

He gaze intensified with each sentence and the last command didn't even leave me the option to deny anything. I was silent.

"Yes! Okay, I am!" I finally yelled.

He grinned. He's grinning like an idiot, while my whole life basically took a turn in the opposite direction. I, Sam Puckett, who never cries, just cried the most I've ever had my whole life and he smiles. I had the urge to punch that smile off of his face. A couple more tears ran down my face, and before I could stop myself I angrily jumped up and fiercely kissed him.

He was caught off guard for a moment, but he soon started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around me, and I grabbed them (while I was still kissing him) and shoved them back to his sides. His confusion showed in his kiss and he stopped for a second.

I growled and softly bit his lip.

"Sam!" he yelled backing up.

With a frown I grabbed the back of his neck and forced his lips to mine again. He didn't stop me. Actually he kissed me walking forwards, and then roughly pushed me onto a wall. Pain coarsed through my back, but I didn't show it. My hands flew to his face and rested on his cheeks. My nails slowly digged into his skin. He didn't miss a beat. His hands flew to my hair like nothing happened, and I smirked in our kiss knowing I had won. This was a new way of fighting, and, well…God, you need to try it. I think I might actually never stop fighting with Freddie now. I slowly moved my head away from his and with his eyes still closed he rested his forehead on mine.

He opened his eyes and smiled; I laughed.

"YES!" Someone yelled from behind us, "FINALLY!"

We jumped apart from each other to see Carly doing a little happy dance. Freddie and I looked at each other and laughed. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we started walking towards the dancing Carly.

"I can't believe I'm dating a dork," I teased.

"I can't believe I'm dating someone who enjoys causing me pain," he teased back.

We both laughed and started dancing with Carly.

I really am Cinderella. He really is my Prince Charming.

And that's when I realized, fairy tales are real.

And I'm living in one.

***tear* *tear***

**It's over, it's really over! **

**I can't believe I actually lasted this long with a story, and this is really one of my favorite ones I've written so far!**

**I'd like to thank all of you so much for your support through the months (I think it's only been like one month, but still) you guys are effing awesome and I wouldn't have kept uploading if it weren't for you.**

**Especially to Unknowndreamer, bebe098, iheartseddie4eva, and musicfreak291.**

**You've basically been with me since the beginning, and you guys rock out loud.**

**And also to my reviewers who picked up half way like Jasperr, orcinus74, XxSeddieAddictxX, MiMiShiku, .J, and purple people eater 69.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, sooo much! :D**

**And also those of you who only reviewed on a couple of chapters or just once, thank you sooo much! I'm really glad you liked my story!**

**So this is where we end it. Freddie loves Sam. Sam loves Freddie. Carly finally gets what she wants, and they all live happily ever after.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about writing this knew story where every chapter will be a Seddie one shot of a different song that is on my ipod when I put it on shuffle. It will actually have some sort of a plot at the end. Lol**

**So anyway for the last time on this story, please review (I just said that because I say it on like every chapter)**

**Love Always,**

**Lucy ;]**


End file.
